Punishment
by sivanool
Summary: (when It's said: "I swear that I will each and every one of your childrens." it's supposed to be: "I swear that I will kill each and every one of your children.") Hera gets mad and send all the others to camp half-blood as a demigods. Read to find out what will happens. And please, plllllllease be nice because it's my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hera P.O.V

It was a very normal afternoon for me on the Olympus.

Hermes, came from a trip and started to talk to Apollo about things that I couldn't hear, Zeus and Athena talked about famous demigods and I was sitting on one of the chairs and ate grapes when suddenly I saw… Dionysus?!

_Don't he supposed to be at the camp right now? _I thought.

It toke me a second to understand that it was an Iris-net message.

Dionysus looked so mad that all of his face ware red, I wouldn't be surprised if his face suddenly explode.

All the gods in the room (not that was so many gods there) stop talked and tried to see who sent the Iris-net message.

"Hera" he tried to sound clam, but I think **you** already understand that he failed.

"You **are** the goddess of family, right?"

"Yes…" I said confused.

"All the week I hear complaints from demigods whose their parents don't notice them! 'Who's my mother?!', 'why my dad ever spoke to me and with him he did!?'. DO WITH IT SOMETHING!"

I was furious! How can they do something like that!? I know that they are busy, but talk to one and not to the other?

Now you probably think that I'm not batter, but I'm not as bad as them!

"Don't worry…" I said to him. "I promise to you that I'll do something about it…"

"Good. Because I'm tired of this." And then he disappeared.

"Hermes" I called.

"Yes…?" he asked afraid, I think he understand that something not good going to happened.

"Collect all the others gods and goddess, please." I said with a sweat voice.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Hermes said and than he disappeared.

After 15 minutes, all the gods and the goddess were in the room, confused and not understand what happened.

Meanwhile, I already had an idea what to do…

I cleared my throat and suddenly all the attention moved to me.

"Little bird told me that you don't treat your children well."

I've noticed that some of the gods moved embarrassed.

"so explain to me… **WHY** **ARE** **YOU** **TREAT** **THEME LIKE THAT?!**"

I screamed and all the gods and goddess were surprised and Hermes step back and fall on his bat.

"**Because **you're treat them like that, I decided to give you a little punishment…"

"**WHAT?!**" screamed Ares, Apollo and Hermes, that already stood up.

"FOR ALL OF US?" asked Zeus that looked mad but not as much as Heras.

"Yes, ALL-OF-YOU"

"But, but I don't have kids!" said Artemis.

"I said, all of you!"

After they all clamed down a little I started to talk again.

"All of you will go to camp half-blood as a demigods for a week. Each of you will stay in his own cabin, except Artemis that will stay in Apollo's cabin-"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**" screamed Artemis.

"And who will keep the Olympus?" Poseidon asked.

"I am, of course" I said haughtily.

"And what will happen if we disagree?" said Aphrodite.

I turned my face to her and I looked at her with my scariest look that could do and said: "I swear that I will each and every one of your childrens."

I thought that it was scary enough because no one said anything.

After 15 minutes stud in front of me 11 15 years olds teenagers (Dionysus didn't was one of them) that looked like a smaller version of the Gods.

"I think that you're all ready!" I said happily.

"Why are you so happy?!" asked Ares. "We are going to camp half-blood and you are stay here all alone!"

_That is the point! _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello! I'm sorry it took so long time but I have school **** so, every god has new name! kololololo! XD**

**Here this is:**

**Zeus-Jon**

**Poseidon-Erick**

**Hades-Liam**

**Aphrodite-Bella**

**Hermes-Jimmy**

**Artemis-Luna **

**Apollo-Oliver**

**Demeter-Lily**

**Ares-Max**

**Hephaestus-Ruby**

**Athena-Reilly**

**OK? OK. **

Chapter 2

Zeus P.O.V

I just can't believe that I agreed to that! At Least I and Hera will stay at the Olympus and the others will go to camp Half-Blood. I'm Zeus!

I am the god king! "and I am the queen" Hera said to me yesterday. "I'm your wife and you betrayed me with another woman and now you're going to pay." Well, maybe she's right… but I'm still the king, I have things to do here, in the Olympus!

Like she read my mind (which she can't do), she added:  
"Don't worry, I'll find someone that will do your job."

I wanted to disagree, but her face told me that will be no point to do that.

I'm marred to Hera ages, I learned that you can't fight with her and win, but I still was mad.

Artemis already understands what I thought about, because she said:

"Father, if I have to go, so you should to, clear?"

I nodded and sighed.

_At least thalia will be there_, I thought.

Hermes P.O.V

**WHAT?! I don't believe that she did it!**

If she had kids she had understand why we act like that! But **nooooooooo**. Of course she don't understand, 'cause she is so perfect and amazing and bla, bla, bla, bly, bly, bly…

After we became a 15 years old (yahoo! T_T) and packed our bags we started went to camp Half-Blood, then Athena started to explain to us some plan or something… or it was a plan about that no one will discover us, or it was a plan about that everyone will kick our ass…

I'm still don't really sure what it was, but I have a feeling that it was the first one.

No one P.O.V

It was a very normal afternoon in camp Half-Blood for the demigods.

A very nice and warm sunshine was in the sky and all the demigods was out side played or just enjoy form this very perfect day.

Suddenly, Connor came running and said:

"There are **Eleven** new demigods!"

" **Eleven?!**" asked Katy. Connor can't answer her because everyone already runs to see the new kids that came to the camp.

Eleven demigods, about fifteen years old, stud at the entrance to the camp.

Everyone could see that none of them was nerves or scared.

Chiron, that already know the plane of Hera, walk in and said:

"Those are a new students, we already know where every one of them will stay.

Jimmy," Chiron said and a skinny, curly kid with a snub nose and a mischievous smile step forward.

"-will stay in Hermes' cabin."

"Bella will stay at Aphrodite's cabin."

Another demigod step forward, but this time it was a beautiful girl.

For five minutes Chiron said who will stay where.

Oliver and Luna in Apollo's cabin, Lily in Demeter's, Ruby in Hephaestus', Reilly in Athena's and max in Ares'.

When Chiron said that Jon will stay in Zeus' everyone started to whisper to each other. When Chiron said about Liam and Erick the whispers grew.

"now, Annabeth, can you show them the camp?"

"yes, of course." Said annabeth.

**I really hope that you like it and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo sorry that it took me so long to up date… I just had a birthday…. And I had a school project (about Zeus XD) and more… and more…**

**But now I'm here! Right?!**

Chapter 3

No one P.O.V

"Annabeth! Wait! Annabeth!"

Annabeth stopped, smiled and turned around. "What is it, Percy?"

"I just wanted to be with you…" He said and kissed her.

"Ahamm….!"

Annabeth and Percy turned around and saw all the new demigods.

"Awww… Right… Sorry."

"So, Erick… The name is Erick, right? I heard that you are in Poseidon's cabin! I'm Percy, by the way." Said Percy with a big, **big **smile on his face.

"It's nice to meet you, Percy." Erick said.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"so…. I herd that it gonna be a capture the flag game…" said Erick.

"YES! I mean… yeah… " Percy said, perhaps with too much excitement.

Hades P.O.V

I don't know what I'm doing here, OK? I was expelled from the Olympus, doesn't it mean that Hera can't tall me what to do?!

During Annabeth's tour, I remembered that talk I had yesterday.

"You are going to there, Hades. Don't worry about your work, I'll find someone to do it for you." Said Hera.

I knew that she **will** win in this conversation, so I just gave up. And beside, Nico is going to be there. I told him that he should stop come to the underworld and stay some time in the camp.

"And this is the armory." That annoying knows-it-all girl interrupted my thoughts.

"Now, choose a weapon." But I already have a weapon, I love my scythe…

Artemis and Apollo walked happily to the bows and arrows, Poseidon toke a pitchfork, and then I saw him, a beautiful scythe, a bit like mine.

I took the scythe and I felt that he wasn't good like mine, but good enough as imitation.

I think that knows-it-all girl started to suspect us, but then she looked at Athena, and Athena looked at her. I have no idea what happened between theme, but what I know is that a second later, Annabeth said:

"OK, now I'll show you where all of you going to stay."

**I really hope you like it, and you can review.**


End file.
